<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tired and confused, not entirely alone by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343306">tired and confused, not entirely alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles'>easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prince Alistair AU, Tabris isn't a warden, Zevran is tied up, Zevran tried to kill the wardens at castle redcliffe rather than on the road, but there is no kissing or anything else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dao is used to people arguing and a lot of people being around but he's tired and they said he could sleep when they got to Redcliffe so Daolin slips away, lockpicks a room and shuts it behind him preparing to pass out. - My notes from this AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zevran Arainai/Daolin Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/820596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tired and confused, not entirely alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Daolin fully intended to ditch the group of “Grey Wardens” as soon as he could, before they even got too far away from Denerim, really. But being on the road outside of Denerim, he quickly realized that he just didn’t have the faintest idea of how to actually get anywhere. The human woman seemed to have the best skill at reading maps, but she was Orlesian and still didn’t have the best understanding of the country. The two Dalish men were tied for next in terms of understanding how to get from one place to another, but even then they heavily relied on knowing where the general area of a place was, and then finding the direction to go in by looking at the stars at night and using moss somehow. The dwarf had no hope, and was happy to just follow the human woman. Even if Daolin wanted to immediately try to get back to Denerim, it was just easier to wait until they’d made it to another city to try and make his way back from there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     They’d told him that they were heading to Redcliffe, and while Daolin didn’t have the strongest grasp of Fereldan’s geography, he at least knew Redcliffe was the next largest city in the country. They’d also told him that there were beds waiting for them in Redcliffe, in the Arl’s castle even. And as much as he wanted to get back to his father, Daolin didn’t relish returning to his old cot anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Of course they had gotten stopped nigh immediately upon getting to Redcliffe Castle, by the Bann no less! He started asking about ashes, which Daolin had no idea what he meant, but figured that no one was really expecting him to answer. The two Dalish men took over pretty quickly, but they were interrupted by two other human men approaching. They reiterated their story about not finding the mysterious ashes, and as the two Dalish men began explaining Daolin’s presence, he found himself silently begging the Maker for some sort of escape. Soon enough though, the two women came up to the group, providing enough of a distraction for Daolin to distance himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He headed for what he assumed was the servants entrance, since he had seen the stablehands head off that way after the horses were secured. Slipping through the various hallways, Daolin managed to make it to a quiet part of the Castle. He was debating going back and trying to ask someone about where the supposed Grey Wardens were staying, but when he heard the sounds of a mabari, Daolin began to panic. He quickly picked the lock to the closest door and slipped in, making distinct care to lock it behind him. But of course with his luck, he didn’t see that the room was already occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, well, if you all wanted me to spill my guts about my employer, you really didn’t need to send in such a pretty face. I was planning on telling you everything anyways. I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven’t killed me yet, ” A smooth voice drawled out behind Daolin. Daolin himself froze, trying to determine just how much trouble he was in at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I assume you have been sent to interrogate me on behalf of the Grey Wardens? I’ve heard your order has been having issues, and no one really can interrogate quite like the Crows of course, but there will be no need, as I am quite ready to tell you whatever you need to know,” said the voice, somewhat smug even. While they were speaking, Daolin turned finally to come face to face with another elf. This one had face tattoos like the two Dalish men, but something in Daolin’s gut told him that these were just for style, and not tied to any of the supposed Creators. The elf also had long blonde hair and dark skin, not as dark as Daolin’s but pretty close. The accent also made Daolin realize that the elf had to be a foreigner of some kind, not that Daolin had traveled enough to know from where though. His hands were tied with rope to each of the bed posts, pulling his arms taught. They left his legs untied so he wasn’t quite eagle spread, but was close enough to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The two elves had been studying each other for a few minutes when a smirk took over the other elf’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You are not a Grey Warden, are you? Sneaky boy,” He clucked his tongue approvingly. “You didn’t even know I was in here did you? Are you perhaps a servant here? Just looking for a quiet place to avoid work? Can’t blame you, this castle is very large, I can’t even imagine trying to work here.” He said, smirking at Daolin still. Daolin could feel his face flush with embarrassment, not only at being caught but also at being assumed that he was a servant. He just hoped that his face was dark enough to hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Who are you?” Daolin finally asked, trying to gain some control of the situation he found himself in. He wasn’t even the one tied up, why was he so flustered?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens, and the Crown Prince if I could. Which I have failed at, sadly,” He explained, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly at the end of the explanation, as if he hadn’t admitted to attempted murder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So someone paid a lot to bring you here?” Daolin guessed the trip from Antiva was supposedly very far, if one was to believe the dockworkers that Daolin had worked with once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Quite right. I’m surprised you’ve heard anything of the Crows out here, but back where I come from, we’re rather infamous,” Zevran said with a wink. “How’d you happen to learn about assassins hm? Was I wrong about my assumption that you are indeed a servant here?” he asked, teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Stop talking to me like that, I’m not some child!” Daolin snapped, starting to snarl at the other elf. Zevran looked appropriately chastised at that and bowed his head in apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re right, and I’m sorry. You are just trying so hard to figure me out, it’s cute and I find that I am unable to resist myself,” Zevran said, a sly grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “A lot of people come through Denerim, some even from Antiva” Daolin admitted, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So I was right that you are no Redcliffe servant then, very interesting. Knowing what I do of this country and how they treat elves here, I can’t imagine you’ve left Denerim much before, so how do you get here?” Zevran mused. Daolin just pouted at the assassin before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I answered one of your questions, now you answer one of mine. Why did you come all the way from Antiva?” Daolin asked briskly, trying to not let himself seem too interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hmm? Are we playing some child’s game now? A question for a question?” Zevran laughed, but at Daolin’s flat glare, Zevran just rolled his eyes before continuing to answer. “Not precisely. I was in the neighborhood when the offer came. The Crows get around, you see. Now, what made you leave Denerim?” Zevran asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I killed the Arl’s son for kidnapping my cousin from my wedding.” Daolin stated flatly, knowing that such a wild statement would surprise even the assassin. Zevran just blankly stared at Daolin for a moment, trying to not betray any emotion. Suddenly, he let out a bark of laughter, startling Daolin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Oh I will have to pry that story out of you at some point won’t I?” Zevran mused, seemingly waiting for Daolin to ask his question.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Who did you kill before they paid you to go after the Grey Wardens?” Daolin asked, pulling a chair closer to the bed in order to sit comfortably. Zevran chuckled, seemingly glad to have an audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, that happens to be a rather long story I should say. How about I tell you about this other woman I was hired to kill, an Orlesian dowager, as it so happened.” Zevran began his tale, with Daolin leaning forward to listen raptly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come talk to me @drvgongay on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>